


That Laugh

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [10]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I promise it's just cute, Oh god, again just nonsense about a Disney movie because I promise I couldn't do anything weird, that makes me sound weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And that laugh that wrinkles your nose... it touches my foolish heart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Laugh

Being a prince was one thing, and it was a pretty easy thing, in all honesty. He smiled, he shook hands, he showed up at council meetings and tried to pay attention. No, the most difficult part of being the prince, Eugene found, was the princ _ess_.

Rapunzel pulled her short strands of dark hair into her line of vision, making faces and whispering words to herself. She would laugh, then start over again. Eugene had completely zoned out of the meeting, choosing instead to watch as her nose wrinkled with quiet laughter. She wrapped a chocolate-brown strand around her finger and giggled. He leaned over in his seat and caught her hands in his, pulling them from her hair.

“I don’t mean to be a spoilsport,” he whispered, ignoring the pointed glare of the grumpy old council member next to him, “but you’re incredibly distracting to me, Your Highness.”

“I’m very sorry,” Rapunzel laughed, clearly not so very sorry at all. Eugene squeezed her hands and moved so they were clasped together under the table.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
